


Just get some sleep

by Samstown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Carrying, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Newt, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, worried Alby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown/pseuds/Samstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a bit down for the count at the moment, and Alby tries to offer what support he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just get some sleep

“Man this sucks…”

The younger glader groaned, arms tightly wrapped around his stomach as the cramps sent fresh waves of pain rippling through his body. Cold sweat trickling down the side of his pale face. 

“It’ll pass”

Said Alby, seated beside the bed, one elbow on his knee, chin rested in his palm as he watched his second in command twirl in discomfort. Newt just glared at him through eyes heavily hazed from pain. 

“Well ain’t that just swell to hear…”

He snapped, then gritted his teeth as his stomach seemed to twist around itself and he let out another moan, tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes when he squeezed them close. 

“Bloody hell it hurts so bad!”

Alby was at loss for what to do. Seeing his friend in this tormented state made him want to get up and punch a hole in the wall. Med-jacks had said it would pass by itself, Newt just had to sweat it out, whatever it was. And there wasn’t much they could to for him anyway, other then making him drink small amount of water, and feeling him tiny bits of Frypans salty bread, witch Newt mostly just puked back up.

“Well, luckily no one else has it. Don’t seem to be a virus…”

Newt grunted 

“Yeah that makes me fell bloody wonderful.”

Silence fell for a few minutes, in witch Newts face got a greenish tint. Cold sweat trickled down his spine, and his whole body shivered. Pressing his hand over his mouth, he tried taking slow and calm breaths. Urging himself not to give in to the nausea, desperately wanting to keep the small amount of water down. 

“Newt…”

“Don’t” 

The younger boy croaked. 

“just….give me a minute…”

Alby had risen from his chair, reaching out a hand towards the blonde  
But the boy shock his head viciously, wishing Alby would get the hint and don’t touch and don’t talk right now. He needed all his willpower not to yak all over himself. His body lurched, his stomach coiling and turning. 

Newt shut his eyes HARD, and concentrated on breathing slowly, both hands now pressed over his mouth as wave after wave of nausea crashed over him. 

Then slowly, very slowly, it died back down and Newt dared to remove his shaking hands. Letting out a long breath he’d been holding. Winning the fight had zapped all his strength, and he melted back into the pillow. Alby was still hovering above him, a worried wrinkle between his eyebrow. 

“You okay now? ”

Newt only nod, to tried to talk. The cramp in his stomach was gone to, for the moment, and he felt himself being dragged down into the darkness of sleep. 

He was already half asleep, and only vaguely aware of Alby pulling the blanket back over his shivering, aching body. Last he remember before sleep took him, was gentle fingers combing thorug his sweaty hair, and Albys voice. Softer then usually, right next to his ear. 

“Just get some sleep Newt. I’ll be right here.”


End file.
